His butler, modern
by I-saw-it-first
Summary: Sebastian wakes up in a strange place, with Ciel unconscious beside him. They meet a welcoming host, and soon discover that they are in a world VERY different from their own! (Sebby x OC, might introduce Claude and Alois too) Also it's T because swearing etc etc
1. Chapter 1

Much as he loathed to admit it, Sebastian Michaelis, 'one Hell of a butler', was lost.  
And when I say he was lost, I mean he was VERY lost, as in he had no idea where he was. It would have been okay if he had simply lost is way, but this, this was embarrasing.  
He had woken up in a large forest, his master lying crumpled nearby. It hadn't taken long to check the boy over and ensure that he wasn't majorly injured, simply unconscious, so he'd swung him up into his arms and set off through the trees. He could sense somebody was nearby, just beyond the treeline. Using his demon speed, the butler had made swift work of the journey, and was soon standing on the doorstep of the large house. He reached out a gloved hand to pull back the door knock several times. He could feel the soul inside rousing, hear the pattering of bare feet on uncarpeted stairs. At a guess, he'd say it was a female. When the door swung open, he was surprised to see she was younger than he'd thought, looking around 16 or 17. Her hair was held up in a messily done ponytail, and was a vivid shade of purple. Her eyes, still glazed with sleep, were crimson red, much like his own. She was wearing a black buttoned shirt that looked far too big for her, as well as baggy trousers. She had unnaturally pale skin, and seemed completely unperturbed by the strange man holding an unconscious boy on her doorstep at 5am.  
"Yes?" She asked, yawning slightly. Sebastian bowed ever so slightly forward, careful not to tilt his master.  
"Forgive my rudeness and the hour at which I have called my lady, but I seem to have gotten irrevocably lost, along with my master here. I was wondering if we might seek shelter here for a few days?" He smiled politely as he watched her process waht he'd told her. In the end she shrugged her shoulders and opened the door wider so as to allow him to enter.  
"Sure, why not, we've certainly got room." As Sebastian stepped into the dimly lit hallway, he glanced around at his surroundings. opposite the door, but a little to the right, was the beginning of a set of stairs. From what he'd seen outside, he'd guess there were 3 floors, and was a little surprised that one person could live here alone, without ven a maid. He was jolted from his thoughts when the door behind him clicked shut, and his host spoke again.  
"Bring him upstairs" she pointed him up and he made his way carefully, each step creaking a little under his weight. When he reached the first floor, he turned the corner at the top of the stairs and was met with a bare landing with 3 doors on his right. On the left was a single door next to the bottom of a narrower set of stairs. The girl pointed him to the first door, and he pushed it with his toe, revealing a large room, with only a few peices of furniture, including a wardrobe, double bed, and a nightstand on either side of the bed. A few vases of flowers were dotted around the room, and the green curtains were closed and stretched all the way from the ceiling to the bare floorboards. It was a little dusty, but Sebastian found it adequate for his master, laying him gently on the brown covers, head lolling onto the matching pillows. When he turned back to the girl, he saw she had her head cocked to the side, watching him. She pointed to a door opposite the bed.  
"That's the bathroom, it's shared between this room and the one next door. The 2nd door also leads to it, and the 3rd is another spare room. You'd be better off taking one of the upstairs rooms though, that one is pretty messy" she shrugged and took a step back into the hallway. Sebastian took one more look at his sleeping master before following her out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. She led him up the second flight of stairs, which had 5 doors, 3 opposite the stairs and 2 on the left. The middle door was slightly ajar, revealing a cluttered room with a sloped roof, paper pictures lining the walls. Sebastian was led past here and into one of the doors on the left. The room was slightly smaller than his masters, with a single bed in the corner and a desk, a small wardrobe sitting in the corner. There was a large window, framed by red curtains, and a vase of dying lilies on the sill. His host picked this up and left for a moment, returning with clean water in the vase, as well as fresh roses. She replaced it and turned to him, rubbing the back of her neck absent mindedly.  
"The bathroom is next door, and I think there are spare blankets in the wardrobe if you'll be needing those. I ask that you refrain from entering the attic, the floors up there aren't what they used to be." Sebastian bowed slightly.  
"Thank you for your hospitality my lady, we'll be out of you hair as swiftly as possible" he smiled down to her. She raised her eyebrow at him.  
"It's really no biggie, I don't get many visitors here, stay as long as you need to" she turned to leave and he grabbed her shoulder.  
"Forgive me my lady, but might I know you name?" He asked  
"Oh yes, forgot about that" she chuckled slightly. "I'm Scarlett Faye." and with that she left. Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed, sighing at his predicament. He'd have to ask Miss. Faye about their location when she re-awoke, then he'd have to figure out how they'd gotten here and who was behind it. He certainly hoped his master would be awake soon to give him his orders. He swung his legs up onto the bed, crosing his arms behind his head and waiting for the sun to rise properly.

A/N: Okay please, let me know if you like this and if it's worth carrying on, I'll also be updating my other stories soon, also, what would you prefer here, just having Sebastian and Ciel or should I introduce Claude and Alois too? If you'd rather it just be my Bassy and Ciel, would you want a Bassy x OC pairing? Or should I try to incorporate some Ciel in here? LET ME KNOOOWWWWW! OH and if you want Claude and Alois in here, would you want like a rivalry between them? E.g, Bassy and Claude fighting over the OC? Idk it might be cliched but meh!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! I will be incorporating Alois and Claude into the story in a few chapters, please enjoy this one and I hope you like what I've done *hides face and runs behind Bassy in case you hate it*

Scarlett hadn't gotten much sleep after the 2 unexpected guests had arrived. She ended up slipping downstairs at 6am to the study, where she attempted to do some of her schoolwork. It wasn't anything too difficult, some simple maths problems and and English essay. When she was done she leaned listlessly back in her chair, staring up at the ceiling and twiddling her thumbs. When she'd peeked at the younger guest, he'd still been sleeping soundly. She hadn't bothered checking on his red eyed freind, knowing he wouldn't be sleeping any time soon. Checking the time, she saw that it was now half 7, and decided now was as good a time as any to get breakfast. She could sense Sebastian exiting his room and making his way downstairs, so she entered the kitchen and poured out some cereal, splashing the milk on top. The guests were the strangest she'd seen in a while, especially in the way they dressed. It was also very unlike a demon to get lost, particularly one as powerful as Sebastian clearly. She mused about this while she ate, waiting for him to find her, as he would be able to do very quickly. She guessed she just had that kind of soul.  
As she tipped the bowl bag in order to drink the last dregs of milk, he opened the doors, hesitating slightly as he entered, looking around the room curiously. She got up from table and placed her bowl in the sink, reaching for the kettle.  
"Tea?" she asked. Sebastian shook his head no, eyebrows furrowing slightly as she filled the appliance and switched it on at the wall. It made a low rumbling noise as it began to work, and she busied herself with grabbing a large mug and choosing a teabag. In the end she settled on forest fruits, and placed a small spoonful of sugar in the mug with the bag. She heard Sebastian sitting down at the table just as the kettle witched off, the water having boiled. She poured the steaming water into the mug and placed it back on the counter, picking the mug up and taking it with her to the table. She pulled out the chair opposite Sebastian and sat crosslegged on it, holding the tea in her hands while she waited for it to steep. She was still in her pajama's, and she hadn't changed her messy ponytail or put on any makeup, but she really didn't care, he'd already seen it now. They sat in silence for a while, and Scarlett was the one to break it when she pulled the teabag from the mug and threw it into the bin, expertly tossing it by the string.  
"You look like you want to ask me something" she said, looking at the demon. He looked a little startled when she spoke, and raised his eyebrows.  
"Perceptive my lady" he said. She raised her own eyebrows at him sarcastically.  
"Well ask then, I don't have all day, I do have school you know" she said. Sebastian cleared his throat, and pointed at the kettle on the worktop.  
"What is that?" he asked. Scarlett was surprised.  
"It's a kettle..." she said slowly.  
"It looks nothing any kettle I've ever seen my lady" he said.  
"Really? Looks pretty ordinary to me... okay, what else?" she asked.  
"What's that?" he inquired, pointing to the black microwave in the corner. Scarlett bunched up her nose a little, confused.  
"Um, that's my microwave..."  
"And what exactly does this 'microwave' do?" He asked staring at it.  
"Well, you put food in it and it heats it up.." she replied uncertainedly.  
"Fascinating" Sebastian muttered.  
"Um, Sebastian?" Scarlett squeaked, waving a hand at him.  
"Where are you from exactly?"  
"England my lady, a little ways outside of London" he answerd politly looking at her. "Why do you ask?"  
"Because most people know what a kettle and microwave are.." she said. He looked at her, smirking.  
"I am not most people, I am-"  
"A demon." His reaction was instantaneous. He leaped from his chair, knives in each clenched fist seemingly coming from nowhere, and pinned Scarlett to the wall, one of the sharp blades uncomfrtably close to the skin of her neck. She raised her eyebrows.  
"Get off me" she said calmy. Sebastian snarled.  
"Make me." Within a second he had been blasted backwards, crashing into the wall a few feet away and sliding down it slowly, winded. Scarlett stood above him frowning.  
"Now look what you did, my tea has spilled." she sighed and waved a hand over the mess, the warm liquid vanishing as she did so. She righted the mug and sat down again, inspecting her nails as Sebastian lifted himself up slowly. He retracted his knives cautiously.  
"What are you?" He asked. She looked at him, smiling.  
"A witch. Now why don't you sit down and tell me where you really came from." It sounded more like an order than a question, and Sebastian seated himself once more, not wanting to anger the new rival. "Oh don't look at me like that" the purple haired girl sighed. "I'm not going to attack you for no reason. Now, tell me, when and where did you come from?" she asked.  
"England, as I stated before my lady" he replied warily.  
"You didn't say when. What year do you recall being in?" she asked impatiently.  
"1887 my lady" She clapped her hands excitedly.  
"There now, that explains everything!" She said brightly, getting up and placing her mug in the sink with her bowl. "You've been sent forward in time!" Sebastian frowned.  
"How is that possible?" he asked. Scarlett shrugged.  
"Most likely a powerful witch back in your time has one hell of a grudge against you." she said. Sebastian processed this thought.  
"And what year are we currently in my lady." he asked. She grinned.  
"2014, a very different England to what you'll remember" she said. "Now, please excuse me, I haven't got long to get ready before school, and I'd like you to check up on your dinner for me" she patted him on the head and left the kitchen, skipping up the stairs to her room, where she busied herself with preparing for the day ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

When Scarlett made her way downstairs, she had changed the baggy pajama's into what she thought to be a totally awesome tartan corset top, as well as a distressed denim mini. Her purple hair was brushed out and pulled into a much neater high ponytail, and she'd circled her crimson eyes in black eyeliner, with a slight wing at each end. She applied a dark red lipstick, and put a small silver hoop into her nose. Her neck was bare, but on her fingers was a glittering red ring, designed to look like a dragons eye. When she popped into the young boys room to check on him, she'd seen the way his eyes widened and he covered his eyes. She looked down at her attire confused, was she really that hideous? Personally she thought she didn't look half bad, and found it a little hurtful that he'd cover his eyes like that. Then she remembered that he came from Victorian London, where woman wore huge dresses down to their feet and hid behind their husbands. Not that she had anything against that, she owned a few vintage Victorian dresses herself, and would wear them with pride, however, they were not so practical for school. She rolled her eyes as she pulled Sebastian's hand down.  
"Sebastian, this is 2014, woman are allowed to show skin. Now quite acting so civilised, you're a demon, it really shouldn't surprise you so much." Sebastian hesitated as he looked her up and down, not used to this kind of dress. He had to admit that she did look good, the form fitting top and skirt not actually revealing anything scandalous. Her long red nails tapped impatiently on the wall she was leaning against. "Yo, Sebastian, quit gawking and listen. We need to go over some rules for while I'm at school." He nodded and tore his gaze away from her clothes. "Firstly, don't go outside, there's way too much here that'll confuse you and I don't wanna come home to find you flattened under a car or something, second, don't answer the door, I can't have people meeting you and getting even more creeped out by me, third, do NOT go in the attic, and finally, don't fiddle with my stuff. Or go in my room. Also if your dinner wakes up, probably best to keep him locked in here, got it?" Sebastian nodded. "Okay, I'm gonna put some shoes on and grab my school bag, stay in here if you want" with that, she turned and left. Sebastian stayed in the room for a few seconds before following suit, heading down the stairs to see her on the floor, tugging on a pair of black boots that reached all the way up to her knees, taking note of the zip on the inside. 'Conveniant' he thought, remembering the struggle of helping Lady Elizabeth into such boots. Scarlett stood and picked up a strange looking bag, swinging it over one shoulder, giving him the chance to read the words 'It could happen in an anime' on the side. He shook his head slightly, this language was rather confusing. Scarlett picked up her keys and gave him a little wave, before turning away and slamming the door behind her as she left.

~le time skip~  
Scarlett sighed , groaning inwardly as she dragged her feet out of the school building, a full hour later than the normal people. She'd been held back by her bitch of a teacher for being late for school, as well as having an 'inapropriate hair colour'. She began to leave through the gate at the bottom of the school driveway, when she heard a voice behind her calling her name. Turning, she saw her best, and pretty much only, friend running towards her. Scarlett grinned and halted.  
"What up Aggy!" she called out, her spirits immediately lifting at the sight of her friend. "Didn't realise you were still in the hell hole!" she laughed as her panting friend slowed down next to her.  
"Yeah" she said, clutching her side and pointing to her hair, which had been dyed bright green with occasional black streaks running through it. "Apparently this wasn't a natural colour" she giggled, righting herself and straightening her clothes. Scarlett looked Aggy up and down, from the wine coloured bowler hat perched on her green head, down the black tank top which had four knives printed on it, over the ripped blue jeans, and finally checking out her fashionably scuffed red converse. On her hands she had 2 rings, 1 red with a black stone set in it, and the other plain green diamontes. Aggy did the same with her freind, grabbing her shoulders and twisting her round so she could admire the criss crossed black ribbon at the back. They hugged, giggling slightly.  
"Good to see yah Scarlett!" Aggy said, and they both began simoultaneously walking.  
"How've you been Aggy?" The purple haired girl asked, tugging out 2 packets of Haribo from her bag and handing one to her friend.  
"I'm good, had the most goddawful cold the last few days, felt like someone had shoved sandpaper down my throat." she complained, ripping open the sweets and tearing off a gummy bears head. Scarlett did the same to a jelly baby. "And of course, since I stranded myself in bed, the house is in total dissarray, bits and peices everywhere" she sighed, chewing on a cola bottle. "I'll clean it up in no time, I just haven't been able to summon the energy the past few day" Scarlett nodded sympathetically.  
"Hey, wanna stay at mine tonight? We can re-dye our hair together" they both shared a grin. "And I've got some people I want you to meet." Aggy smiled and crumpled up the empty wrapper until it dissolved into the air.  
"Sure, which reminds me, did that stuff you ordered arrive yet?" Scarlett nodded, busily chewing multiple jelly babies. Aggy leaped into the air whooping and fist pumping the air. "YES! I am totally nicking the shoes for tomorrow!" she proclaimed, spinning slightly in happiness. Scarlett laughed at her friend and crumpled up her own wrapper, squeezing it smaller and smaller until it completely dissolved.  
"Come on then" she called over her shoulder, speeding up ahead of her friend. Aggy stopped dancing around and ran after her friend, school bag bouncing against her legs.  
"So." she said when she caught up. "Who're these friends of yours?" she asked. Scarlett shrugged.  
"I don't know much about them, they turned up this morning, I'll explain the rest when you've met 'em" she answered. They walked the rest of the way to Scarlett's house in companiable silence, occasionally pulling out their phones to answer texts and check facebook.

~le time skip~  
It took around 15 minutes for them to arrive at Scarlett's house, where they stood on the doorstep while Scarlett dug through her bag for her keys. She stuck the right key in the lock, but before she opened the door, she turned to her friend.  
"I should just point out, one of these guys is a demon, so play nice okay?" Aggy raised her eyebrows but didn't argue.  
"You forget I'm not my parents" she said crisply. Scarlett nodded and twistend the key, pulling the handle and pushing on the door to open it. Both girls stepped into the dark hallway, and Scarlett clapped her hands, switching on all the downstairs lights. She shut the door and hung her keys on the hook in the wall, and both girls swung their bags down to the floor, sauntering to the kitchen to wait for the demon to come down to them. They could both sense him upstairs, but Scarlett noted that they young boy was now awake too. Aggy threw herself into a chair at the table, while Scarlett put the kettle on, grabbing 2 mugs for them, and adding a strawberry teabag to each, as well as a spoon of sugar in one, squirting a dash of honey into Aggy's. She opened one of the many drawers and pulled out a pair of scissors, tossing them carelessly over her shoulder to her friend, who easily caught them and began to cut through the package she'd grabbed from under the table. They both paused their actions for a moment to spare each other a glance as they felt the demon leaving his masters room, alone, and beginning to make his way downstairs. As quickly as they'd stopped, they resumed their activities, Aggy hacking away at the brown cardboard, and Scarlett pouring hot water into the mugs, picking them both up as Sebastian walked in, and placing them in front of the respective drinkers. Aggy ignored Sebastian, but flashed Scarlett a grin to say thanks. Scarlett gestured for Sebastian to sit, which he did so without complaint, and she pulled out her own chair opposite her friend. Seeing how distracted Aggy was, she quickly summoned the scissors to her, slipping them from the green haired girls grasp and catching them. Aggy protested, but Scarlett simply waved her hand in the direction of the package, muttering a cutting spell under her breath, and splitting open the box. Aggy chuckled nervously.  
"Now why didn't I think of that?" she asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.  
"Because you're an idiot" Scarlett said airily, taking a sip of her tea and inhaling the sweet scent. Sebastian cleared his throat. The two girls looked at him. He looked at Scarlett and raised his eyebrows towards Aggy.  
"Ah yes, I do believe introductions are in order." She said. "Aggy, this is Sebastian Michaelis, he'll be staying for a while until he finds his way home. Sebastian, this is my friend, Agatha Bulle, and she's also a witch, so you attempt to eat her soul or attack her like you did me this morning, she will do far more damage than I did. You two be nice to each other, kay? I'm gonna grab something from the garden." With that she left the kitchen through the back door, closing it quietly behind her. She'd barely gone a few paces when a screech erupted from the house.  
"YOU ATTACKED HER THIS MORNING?!"

A/N: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews, y'all are amazing! I hope I can keep up the good standards for you all c: I will be introducing Claude and Alois in... possibly chapter 5? The latest will probs be chapter 6, and that should be up soon, though I'm preparing myself for CamCon and working my butt off to earn the money so updates might be a little slower, especially since I lose the laptop straight after CamCon :O

Anyway, thanks again, I love you guyss! cx


	4. Chapter 4

Scarlett winced at the sound of her best friend's screech and yelled back through the closed door.  
"I SAID PLAY NICE, WHEN I GET IN THERE, NOBODY BETTER HAVE ANY KNIVES OR MAGIC OUT" she listened tentatively, and heard no more sounds. She breathed out a sigh of relief and continued on her way down the slightly overgrown garden, until she reached the end, where a long fence seperated her from the woods. Before she'd lived there alone, her mother had planted several flowerbeds around the garden, sometimes in pretty weird places. Her mother insisted that the plants needed to be positioned perfectly in order to grow well, so Scarlett didn't protest, and carried on nurturing the flowerbeds long after her mother had left. In random places around the garden were teetering piles of flowerpots, both plastic and ceramic, and here and there were benches and even a rusty old swing with ivy creeping up it. There are a few trees too, 1 towering oak and several smaller beech trees. The fir trees inside the woods press right up against the fence and the branches drape over the top of the wooden slats. Standing before the peeling fence, Scarlett raised two fingers to her mouth, whistling shrilly into the woods. Lowering her hand, she listened to the faint echoes of her call bouncing from tree to tree throughout the woods, cocking her head slightly to the side. Suddenly a rustling above the fence caught her attention and a muffled 'merow' sounded from the branches. Scarlett grinned at the sight of her feline companion. He padded gently towards her, soft black fur shining in the light of the setting sun, green eyes glinting with pride as he dropped the rancid creature before her, walking away with his tail held stiffly in the air. Scarlett crouched down and poked the mangled corpse, clearly not a creature of this realm. It resembled a bat in many ways, but rather than fur it had slimy scales coating its body, and it's wings were boney and just held together by a thin sinew of skin. Curling her lip in distaste Scarlett got back up and held her hand above the corpse, reciting the burning spell under her breath, and watching as the vile creature slowly dissolved into ash, spinnning away on the wind. She looked towards the proud feline.  
"Good boy Raphy" she cooed, reaching out a hand to pet the cat. He leaned into her touch purring, and she carefully picked him up. She could feel someone watching her, so she looked up at the second floor window, the room where the boy was staying. Sure enough, he was standing staring at her, his face grim. She waved and his one visible eye widened and he whisked the curtains shut again. Scarlett grinned and made her way back up to the house, Raphael dozing off in her arms.

When she re-entered the kitchen, she could feel the tension between the two guests. She sat down at the table again, and looked between them, shaking her head slightly at the glaring match they were having. Raphael yawned and sat up on her lap as she scratched behind his ears absent mindedly. It was almost as if someone had hit a switch in the stoic demon, whose expression immediately softened when he looked at the cat, mouth dropping open slightly.  
"You have a cat?" he murmured, not taking his eyes off Raphael, who looked slightly uncomfortable at being watched so closely. He mewed slightly and nestled a little closer to Scarlett  
"Of course I have a cat, what kind of witch do you take me for?" she replied sarcastically raising her eyebrows at Sebastian. Aggy looked confused as well, the demon looked almost hypnotised by the cat.  
"Um, Sebastian?" she said tentatively, waving her hand in front of his face. He blinked and looked away from Raphael.  
"My apologies" he said. "It's just, he's so beautiful.." Scarlett could see he was about to go into another daze so she snapped her fingers at him.  
"Oi, Sebastian, why don't you go invite your dinner down so he can eat something?" Sebastian stood at once and bowed.  
"Of course my lady" he said, and swiftly left the room. Aggy and Scarlett looked at each other.  
"Well that was weird... anyway, why's that guy staying here? You haven't explained yet." The green haired girl spoke first.  
"It seems somebody cast a spell that brought the demon and his meal to the future, apparently yesterday they were in England, 1887, and now they're here. I figure they probably pissed off a pretty pwerful witch, and considering where they came from, I can't say I'm surprised she got pissed off."  
"So how're we supposed to send 'em back?" Aggy asked. Scarlett pulled a face.  
"I have no idea, I think I'll probably look into it this weekend or something, there's probably a counterspell somewhere or something." she said, picking up her tea and drinking the remaining liquid in a couple of gulps. Aggy giggled and pulled out the clothes and shoe box form the open package.  
"So you're stuck in this house with 2 guys from Victorian England? Good luck with that" she laughed. Then her eyes widened and her eyes flickered down to the corset top Scarlett was wearing. "OMFG what'd he say when he saw that top?!" she asked. Scarlett stuck out her tongue.  
"He covered his eyes and refused to look" she said, causing Aggy to burst out laughing, falling out of her chair and onto the floor. This only made her laugh harder and she clutched her stomach. Scarlett twitched in annoyance.  
"It's not funny" she cried, flicking a tea towel at her friend, who caught it and threw it right back. Scarlett ducked and it sailed over her head and into the sink. A disgruntled Raphael slid off Scarlett's lap and wondered over to the window, leaping up to look into the garden and beginning to clean himself. Scarlett stood up and went over to the sink, pulling out the soaked tea towel. Tutting, she turned to her friend who was still gasping on the floor.  
"I just cleaned this" she said with a sigh, and threw the object over to the washing basket, which was sitting in front of the open washing machine. She felt the two guests about to enter the kithcen and she turned to face them. They looked a little startled by the scene before them, the green haired Aggy attmepting to clamber back into her seat, her laughter having subsided by now, to the purple haired Scarlett, who was leaning against the counter with an expression of slight annoyance, and slight amusement.  
"Hi there" Scarlett said when she saw the young boy. "What's your name then?" she asked politely.  
"My name is Earl Ciel Phantomhive." he said formally. The two witches raised their eyebrows and looked him over, Aggy now seated quietly on her chair. He held himself stiffly, back straight, visible eye wary, and they could both feel the power surging from the covered eye. Clearly that was where the demon had marked him. He was dressed in a perfectly tailored outfit, a forest green jacket as well as matching shorts that fell almost to his knees. He had black socks that reached just below his knees and his shoes had a wooden heel and a shiny buckle. He also had a white shirt under the jacket as well as a blue ribbon tied around his neck, in a perfectly drawn bow. His hair was a blue gray mix that both witches envied greatly, and it fell over his eyepatch, covering it slightly. He looked about 11 or 12, but his posture made them think otherwise. Aggy spoke up first.  
"Brave kid, not many people go for the eye, lotta people say neck or back or something. How much did that hurt anyway?" she asked smoothly. The boy jerked, as if annoyed, but composed himself quickly.  
"A fair amount." He said calmly. "How did you know about my contract?" He asked her. Scarlett was the one to answer.  
"Oh please, it's so obvious. He's a demon, you have a nice soul and the aura surrounding that eyepatch practically screams contract" she chuckled, reaching forward to switch on the kettle. The bow turned to his demon.  
"Sebastian, how di-" Sebastian cut him off.  
"They are witches my lord" he said quietly, bowing slightly. The boy blanched.  
"Witches?" he asked. "I thought they were all killed off?" Scarlett and Aggy swung round to face him.  
"No, though a fair few died in your time, but most of the people killed were innocent of any crime." Scarlett cut her friend off.  
"NOT that being a witch should be seen as a crime, unless you're actually doing something evil" she said. "That's why nobody believes in them anymore, they went into hiding and now if you say you're a witch people throw you in a mental institution." she laughed slightly. The boy hesitated before speaking again.  
"So.. witches aren't evil? I was informed they were the spawn of the devil.." he trailed off, unsure of what to say. Aggy answered in the end.  
"Yeah, our powers are derived from the devil and all that, but that's only because of our ancestors. They made deals with the real deal devil himself, and the power began to be passed through the generations. Pretty soon, Satan himself stopped making deals with people, and only lesser demons like yours here' she gestured to Sebastian. "actually make deals, but a rule was developed which stated that demons can no longer give their dinner any power, so the only witches nowadays are born, not created. So though we are pretty much damned to go to Hell when we die as soon as we're born, we're not actually pure evil. We're pretty nice, although the witches who call themselves 'white witches' are bullshit, all magic used originates from evil, so it's all black magic to be honest" Ciel took a moment to process this.  
"So how did we get here?" he asked. This time Scarlett anwered.  
"You probably pissed off a powerful witch, time swapping spells are pretty difficult" she said.  
"Not to mention illegal" Aggy added.  
"Tea?" Scarlett asked. Ciel looked surprised.  
"Tea?" he repeated.  
"Yes, would you like some?" Scarlett asked exasperatedly. He nodded and she set about fetching another mug and filling it, while Sebastian pulled out a chair for him.  
"So, allow me to ensure I understand" Ciel started. "I angered a witch in my own time, so she sent me over 100 years into the future? Where you have a variety of strange objects and the people dress like harlots?" he asked. Aggy pulled a face at him.  
"We do not dress like harlots, women have rights now. We can vote, wear whatever the hell we want, own property, have jobs and go to school, all the things you lot didn't let us do back in 18- whatever the year was" Scarlett set down the mugs of tea, handing them to their respective drinkers, while Ciel raised his eyebrows.  
"Well then, things are certainly very different from my own time. Including your teacups" he looked down at the mug, which was considerably larger than the china he had in his own mansion. Aggy laughed.  
"Yeah, we call them mugs, they're used for hot drinks and stuff" she informed him. "Boy, you've gotta lot to catch up on.." she giggled, then bounced from the room with her tea and Scarlett's package.  
"I"LL BE IN MY ROOM" she called from the stairs, before disappearing to the top floor. Sbeastian looked at Scarlett.  
"She lives here?" he asked. Scarlett shook her head.  
"Nah, she's staying over for the night. Her house isn't too far from here, but it's a little smaller, and since she's the only other witch around here, we're pretty good friends." Scarlett smiled slightly.  
"Do the both of you live alone?" Sebastian asked, surprised.  
"Yeah, but it's okay 'cause we've got each other." Sebastian opened his mouth to say something but Ciel beat him to it.  
"Why is your hair that colour?" he asked, eyebrows furrowed. Scarlett stood from the table.  
"It's called dying it, we do ours a lot. It's mostly because it seriously annoys the teachers at school to see it so bright." she giggled slightly. "I meant to ask earlier, are you hungry Ciel?" she asked. His stomach rumbled before he could reply. Scarlett laughed. "I'll take that as a yes then!"

A/N: OMG YOU GUYS ARE SO SWEET AND SUPPORTIVE, THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE LOVE, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, I ADDED A CAT BECAUSE, WITCHES, PLUS WITH SEBASTIAN LIVING WITH ONE IT'LL PROVIDE SOME ADORABLE MOMENTS! Plus we had a serious moment there with the creature, I haven't thought of a name for it yet, but you'll find out what it is soon!


	5. Chapter 5

After sticking some meat in the oven and preparing a few vegetables, Scarlett hurried upstairs from the awkward quiet of the kitchen to see what Aggy was doing. When she entered the room next door to her own, she found her brand new clothes strewn over the bed and several shoes on the floor. Aggy was lying on the bed with her feet in the air admiring the zebra stripe patterned heels on her feet. Scarlett shook her head slightly at her eccentric friend.  
"Dude, I just bought all this and you've gone and creased it all" she rolled her eys and flicked a hand at the mess, which quickly arranged itself into a pile of not quite perfectly folded clothes. Aggy sat up and slipped the shoes off onto the floor, jumping to her bare feet and grabbing them, hugging them to her chest.  
"IT'S TRUE LOVE" she screamed at Scarlett, who chuckled at her friend.  
"Fine, you can wear 'em to school tomorrow" she said. Aggy screamed in delight and ran to her, hugging her tightly. Scarlett struggled half heartedly to escape, eventually squeezing her friend back until she was released. "Now come downstairs, I need a hand with dinner" she informed, grabbing the clothes and quickly going to her room and setting them in the closet, telling herself she'd sort them properly later, before returning downstairs, catching up with Aggy.  
When they entered the kitchen, they found Sebastian leaning over the pot of broccoli, steaming while the cauliflower boiled underneath it. While Aggy sat down next to Ciel, Scarlett went over to the oven, picking up the tray filled with peeled and chopped up potatos and oil, and slid it in. When she closed it she wiped her forehead, the heat having burst into her face. Grabbing a wooden spoon, she prodded the broccoli that Sebastian had been observing. She heard Aggy strike up a conversation with Ciel behind her, and Sebastian began one with her.  
"So this is the modern day version of an oven?" he asked. Scarlett nodded. "I must say this is far more conveniant." She grinned.  
"Yeah compared to us you guys were toddlers building lego machines" she chuckled. He looked confused.  
"What is lego?" He asked.  
"Oh it's like tiny building bricks for small kids, they come in loads of shapes and sizes and you can build houses and cars and everything with them" she shrugged, satisfied with her own explanation. Glancing out the window she noticed it was getting darker outside, so she strode over to the back door, tugging it open and whistling loudly. She waited a moment, until a slight rustling could be heard, when she opened the door wider, looking down at the creature approaching. From a few metres away, it looked to be an ordinary cat, but as it drew closer, they could see curved wings folded neatly on its back, and the long tail protuding from its rear had a forked tip. One of it's eyes were green, the other blood red, and in its mouth was some small prey it had caught. When Scarlett saw this she tutted, shaking her head.  
"No, I said not in the house." she said, pointing to the dead thing. The cat-creature looked up at her, a pleading expression in its eyes.  
"No, put it down. I said no dead things, and I meant it." the cat refused to remove the prey from its jaws. Scarlett crossed her arms.  
"Put. It. Down." she said slowly, taking a step out of the door. The cat narrowed its eyes, but dropped it, slinking past Scarlett and into the house. Scarlett entered behind it and shut the door, heading back over to the food without explanation. The cat trotted straight over to Aggy, 'merow'ing happily and jumping to her lap, where the green haired girl proceeded to squeal and shower him with love. Ciel looked both intrigued and repulsed., while Sebastian looked floored by the majestic being, reaching out to pet its ears tentatively.  
"What is that?" Ciel asked as Scarlett fetched 3 plates.  
"His name is Adrian, he's the first and only 'Strigoi'" She answered, pulling the meat and potatoes from the oven. "He was created by my uncle, who by the way, was a total nutjob. I'll tell you more later, I don't feel like telling the story right now." She switched off the oven and began slicing the meat onto a larger plate, and was surprised when Sebastian began to help her, scooping up the roast potatoes and placing a sizeable portion on each plate. "You don't have to help you know" she said, raising her eyebrows and facing him as she finished with the meat. He was now using a fork to add meat to the plates.  
"It is really no trouble" he said. "Besides, my master instructed me to help our host, so as not to anger you and lose our only help. He also order that I learn about the newer technology so as to make his life easier." He smirkd and Scarlet shook her head slightly with a sigh.  
"Well as long as you stay outta my way.." she said, dishing out cauliflower and broccoli. Before she could reach for them, Sebastian whooshed the plates to the table, where Aggy had set out the cutlery. He held out a chair for Scarlett, bowing slightly. She raised her eyebrows but sat, picking up her knife anf fork and immediately digging into the meat. Aggy had already wolfed down half of her potatoes, and Ciel was eating very slowly compared to the girls. Sebastian sat next to his master, so he was opposite Scarlett and Aggy was opposite Ciel. They ate in silence, broken only when Aggy had cleared her plate. She jumped up, empty dish in hand, and strode over to the fridge, depositing the plate and cutlery in the sink on her way. She grabbed a strawberry yoghurt and a spoon, and set off upstairs. Ciel was still only halfway through his food, whereas Scarlett was nearly done, leaving the stalks from her vegetables. She dropped off her own plate in the sink and also got a yoghurt, but she stayed with her guests to eat it. When she ripped off the lid, Ciel looked up.  
"What is that?" He asked curiously.  
"It's yoghurt" Scarlett replied. "You can have one after your meal if you like" He nodded, looking earger to try one, while Sebastian chuckled lightly.  
"The young master had always been rather fond of sweet things" he said, smirking slightly. Scarlett grinned as she spooned out some yoghurt.  
"Well, if you ever want any brownies, there's a tin next to the kettle, it's always filled with homemade brownies" She laughed as Ciel's eye lit up at the word 'brownies'. She quickly finished her yoghurt and stood up, expertly tossing it across the kitchen into the bin.  
"I'm gonna go dye my hair, then I'll probably go to bed or read, you're welcome to make some tea or grab some pudding. Sebastian will inform you of the rules I've put in place, please adhere to them. You can stay in last nights rooms, Aggy's is next door to mine so if you need us, we're just upstairs. If Raphael or Adrian bother you just throw them out of the room" With those parting words, she tucked in her chair and left the room.  
When he heard the door upstairs opening and closing, Ciel turned to face Sebastian.  
"What rules does she speak of?" He asked. Sebastian began to tick them off on each finger.  
"First, she requests we do not leave the house, in case of injuries due to unexpected machinery. Secondly, do not answer the door, so as to not to 'creep people out', the third rule is that we may go anywhere in the house, except for the attic. According to her the floors are in a terrible state. The final rule is that we don't go through her belongings, or enter her room. I assume this rule now applies to her young friend too." He bowed slightly as Ciel laid down his knife and fork and quickly whisked the plate away, placing it in the sink along with his hosts. He opened the fridge, scanning the contents in searh of the yoghurts his master wished to try. He found them easily enough and made swift work of fetching a spoon and ripping the lid off. He handed it to his master, who immediately tried it, face flushing slightly with pleasure. He wolfed it down, not in a way suitable for an Earl, but Sebastian decided against commenting, as their was nobody else there to see. As soon as his master had eaten his fill, they left the room to ready Ciel for bed. Sebastian had found some rather old looking clothes that would be suitable for his master to sleep in when he'd been looking over the house earlier on. He'd figured out the entire layout, though he'd stayed away rom the attic and their hosts bedroom. While Sebastian buttoned up his nightshirt and turned down the bed, Ciel gave his orders.  
"Sebastian, I want you to find out what's in that attic." He said. Sebastian looked up.  
"But rule number 3 states that is unsafe my lord" He replied, smirking. Ciel scowled.  
"This is a witches house. Surely she would be able to stabalise a few floorboards, therefore she must be hiding something up there." He scoffed. He laid down in the bed and Sebastian began to tuck him in.  
"Astute as ever my lord." He stood and bowed. Ciel looked away, closing his eyes.  
"Try not to cause too big a scene" he murmured, already dropping off. Sebastian bowed again and left the room, turning the light off using a switch by the door. He smiled as he ascended the stairs to enter his own room, preparing to spend the night lying awake waiting for dawn.  
When he reached the top floor, he ran into Scarlett, who had made quick work of her hair, and now it hung in a shiny wave down her back, a brilliant shade of red that matched her eyes and her name. She had also changed into a pair of soft pajama trousers, as well as a blue button down shirt. Raphael was following close behind her.  
"Hey Sebastian" she greeted, opening the door to her own room. "I know you don't sleep but please don't make any rackets, Aggy's already asleep and I don't want her woken up"  
"Of course my lady" He smiled and bowed. She shook her head slightly, rolling her eyes.  
"Jeez, tomorrow, you and I are going to have a talk about how people act in the 21st century" she said, before disappearing into her room. Sebastian stood bemused for a second, before entering his own room. He took off his tailcoat and hung it in the wardrobe, placing his shoes carefully at the foot of his bed. He loosened the tie on his uniform, sighing as he lay down on the bed. It was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

Scarlett slept pacefully that night, with no enexpected guests interrupting, and she awoke at 7am feeling refreshed. She stretched and lay there for a few minutes, shooting sparks from her fingertips to form small patterns in the air before they disintegrated. Sighing she rolled onto her stomach, not wanting to leave the warmth of her bed just yet, when a quiet knock sounded from outside her bedroom door.  
"Come in" she called out, expecting to see Aggy bound into the room, but was surprised to see Sebastian entering, expertly balancing a tray on one hand. He bowed as he entered.  
"Good morning my lady." Scarlett sat up, confused and still half asleep.  
"Ehh?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes tiredly.  
"I have prepared some breakfast for you Miss. Faye." He said, ignoring her.  
"You don't have to do that, also, just call me Scarlett" she swung her legs out of the bed to look at the food he'd prepared. There was a plate with a few slices of buttered toast, as well as a mug of forest fruits tea. There was also a bowl of fruits which had been cut into chunks, as well as a small glass of orange juice. "How'd you make all this?" Scarlett asked, looking up at the tall demon.  
"I simply observed you last night, that and I am simply one Hell of a butler" he smirked down at her and she shook her head, rolling her eyes.  
"Well, thanks for the breakfast, but could you leave now so I can get dresses?" She asked, standing up and pushing him lightly towards the door. He complied and left, bowing once more before the door clicked shut behind him. Scarlett raised her eyebrows at the food, before picking up the fruit bowl and wolfing it down.  
She'd barely made it halfway through though, when Aggy burst through the door, already dressed in black skinny jeans and a royal blue flowy shirt. She bounced onto Scarlett's bed and immediately grabbed some of the toast, barely chewing as she swallowed it, quickly gulping down the orange juice.  
"Isn't it so cool of Sebastian to make us breakfast!" She exclaimed, happily kicking her feet up and down while she munched.  
"Yeah, it was nice of him" Scarlett replied, setting the now empty bowl of fruit back on the tray and heading over to the wardrobe and tugging out some clothes. "I imagine the toast was good?" She asked her friend, raising her eyebrow at the plate which held only crumbs. Aggy jumped up and ran from the room and down the stairs.  
"I REGRET NOTHIIINNGGG" she screamed, her now bright blue hair flowing behind her. Scarlett giggled and shut the bedroom door, quickly pulling on the steampunk tartan dress she'd picked out. She dithered over her jewelery, eventually picking out a vintage bronze ring with a white cat face on it, and sliding on some red studs Aggy had bought her for her birthday a few weeks ago, which had the words 'fuck off' written on them. She swiped on some makeup, giving herself a bold eyeliner and dark red lips, then grabbed a pair of brown leather slouchy boots from her cupboard and pulled them on, grabbing the tray and clattering down the stairs.  
When she entered the kitchen she saw Sebastian washing up at the sink, tailcoat off and sleeves rolled up. She set the tray down and leaned against the counter, grabbing her tea and sipping it, smirking slightly.  
"Nice arms" she said. He looked up at her, his face wearing a matching smirk.  
"Why thank you Scarlett" He said, pulling his arms from the bubbly water and wiping them on the towel. Surprisingly, Scarlett found herself sightly disappointed at the prospect of his tailcoat covering them again. She didn't realise she'd been staring at him until he was suddenly looming in front of her, placing a hand on the counter either side of her. She blushed and ducked her head behind her crimson hair.  
"What are you doing Sebastian?" She asked, jittery because of his close proximity.  
"I'm simply fetching dishes" He murmered, grabbing the tray behind her and leaning away.  
Scarlett's face, if it was possible, went even redder and she ducked away, collapsing onto a chair and huffing.  
Sebastian went back to washing up, smirking even wider than before.  
"Why, what did you think I was doing Scarlett?" He asked. Scarlett stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Screw you you pervert" she said, just as Aggy walked in.  
"Who's a pervert?" She asked, sitting opposite Scarlett. The red head jerked a thumb over her shoulder at Sebastian.  
"Damned demon" she muttered. Aggy giggled.  
"Well if he wasn't damned he wouldn't be a demon" she winked. "You ready to go yet?" She asked, getting up and opening one of the cupboards. Scarlett stood too, brushing her hair behind her ears now that her blushing had calmed down.  
"Sure, we can go in a sec" she said, catching the bag of marshmallows Aggy threw at her and exiting the kitchen. She entered the study and flicked through some of the papers, picking out her history homework and shoving it into her school bag. Picking up her keys from the hook by the door she yelled out to Aggy that she was leaving, and said girl bounced down the stairs, blue velvet ankle boots now on her feet. She smiled cheerfuly and grabbed her Harry Potter bag, swing it over her shoulder and pulling the hairband off her wrist to tye her blue hair in a ponytail. Scarlett opened the front door and they bounded out onto the porch. Before she shut the door, Scarlett yelled into th house at the two guests.  
"DON'T CAUSE ANY TROUBLE" and with that she slammed the door, leaping after her friend, who was already setting off, scoffing haribo. The laughed and joked on the way to school, excited for the last day of the week.

As soon as the two girls had left, Sebastian used his demon speed to finish washing the dishes, rolling down his sleeves and pulling on his black tailcoat. He made his way upstairs to his master, who was standing watching the witches disappear from view from the window in his room. He turned to face Sebastian, who had already dressed him for the day.  
"What is there to do in this house? I'm bored already" Sebastian bowed.  
"There is a study downstairs my lord, a library upstairs, and I found a cabinet filled with various board game in the drawing room" He bowed again as Ciel exited the room.  
"I shall spend some time in the library, bring me some tea and then get on with searching that attic" he ordered, making his way upstairs with the butler, who directed to the 1 door opposite the stairs, which he had entered yesterday to see the walls were made out of floor to ceiling bookcases, with armchairs and tables scattered around the place, and a chandelier hanging from the cieling. There was a gap in one of the bookcases where a woodburner had been installed. When browsing this room yesterday, Sebastian had not found a single book on withcraft, which intrigued him. Surely a witch would have a least a simple book of spells? But no matter where he looked, he had not found any at all, though he had yet to look in her room. Whilst his master made himself comfortable, Sebastian prepared some tea, also placing 2 brownies on a plate after figuring out how to use the kettle. He'd found a cupboard filled with various teas, and another filled with large mugs. When he searched the other cupboards he found one filled with cereals, one with bags of sugar, flour, and other baking ingredients. Another contained a large bag of something called 'crisps' and various modern sweets. Looking in lower down cupboards he found one filled with plates and bowls, another with cleaning chemicals and sponges, and 2 filled with baking trays and saucepans. In one drawer he found jars full of sauces and other condiments, and another held tools like rolling pins and a peelers. He found the cutlery in the final drawer, and then looked in the fridge, looking over the various meats, drinks, cakes and vegetables stored there. There were two tins by the kettle, one filled with what resembled biscuits, and the other stuffed with the chocolate brownies Scarlett had mentioned. Now that he knew his way around the kitchen, Sebastian found it easy to make his masters drink and snack swiftly and carried it upstairs on the silver tray from earlier. When he'd deposited said tray in the library, he made his way into the landing, looking up and searching for an entrance to the attic. He was confused when he saw none. There was no ladder, no square that could be pushed up, no way to get up there whatsoever. He furrowed his brows and decided to check each room, starting with the bathroom next door to his bedroom. There was no way in through there, so he moved on to his room, though he ws sure to have noticed before if it was in there. When there was definately no trace of an entrance there, he moved to Aggy's room. The room was slightly messy, with the blankets crumpled and some pillows on the floor. Her wardrobe was open, spilling out a few clothes that she'd left there previously. Her window was open and a cold wind was blowing in. Sebastian ignored this and left, hesitation slightly with his hand on Scarlett's bedroom door handle. Making up his mind, he twisted the knob and pushed the door open, stepping into the room. The bed was also messy, but not as bad as Aggy's, and the floor was clear. he looked around at the pictures on the wall, reading names like 'Doctor Who', 'Harry Potter', 'Death Note' and 'Hannibal'. There was a dressing table next to the closed wardrobe, tiny lightbulbs lighting up around the mirror, and on the wall behind it were hundreds of colour photographs, most depicting the two witches whenever they'd go to funfairs and camping together. Some showed each others birthdays, and several had been taken in school. There was a picture frame on the desk that resembled a book, opening up to reveal two photo's, one of a younger Scarlett being hugged by an older woman who resembled her in many ways, except her hair was dirty blonde and her eyes were blue. In the photo, Scarlett's hair was jet black, and she looked to be around 10 or 11. She looked lovingly up at the woman with her red eyes, and Sebastian guessed that was her mother. The other photo looked older, and showed a dark haired man holding a baby in his arms. The red eyes were what gave it away as Scarlett, and Sebastian guessed that was her father. It looked like it was taken a short while after Scarlett was born, since she looked tiny in his arms and was bundled up tightly in a black blanket. Scarlett appeared to be looking beyond the camera at something else, while the man looked like the baby was his whole world. Sebastian looked away, scolding himself ffor getting distracted from his order, which was to find the attic. He began to observe the ceiling, feeling all over it and searching for any hidden cracks or buttons. Wherever this attic was, it was extremely well hidden. Sebastian left Scarlett's room and was about to give up when he noticed something strange. Next to the door to the bathroom, was an enormous pair of curtains, in a wine red colour. The draped from the ceiling to the floor, but Sebastian didn't remember there ever being a window in that place from the outside. Curious, he pulled the material aside and smirked at what he found.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: WAAAHHHH, SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING T-T Pls dun't hurt meh**

**I have to borrow my sisters laptop, which is a pain because bribery and blackmail ;-; Anyways, I actually published this chapter on my Quotev version of this story, so apologies for keeping you guys here waiting. I kinda gave up a bit, because I kept writing chapter 8, but I'm halfway through STILL because the next half keeps deleting itself, plus my grandma's been putting down my writing, as well as some bitches from school, so I was kinda not writing for a while. I'm also applying for colleges, and my teachers are doing everything to make my life more stressful *eye roll* Tonight I have to go to some dumb 'revision evening'thing (it's for parents but the school is making me go as they are twats, and also I'm failing maths. HOWEVER I'm getting A*'s in English, so them bitches can shove their revision guides up their asses! I'm rambling... **

**SORRY SORRY SORRY! On with le story~!**

Before him was a door, identical to the 5 other doors on this floor, except the handle looked far more ornate and old. It wasn't locked, and when he pushed it opened quite, easily, creaking a tiny bit. The room was very neat and organised, and looked like someones bedroom. It obviously hadn't been used in a while, since averything had a fine layer of dust on it. The large four poster bed was perfectly made up, not a single crase to be seen, and several picture frames hung on the wall. He couldn't make out the faces well due to dust, but he could see a man that looked like the one in the picture in Scarlett's room. There were a few pictures of Scarlett as well, from a newborn baby, until around 12. The younger baby pictures of her always had her father in them, but he wasn't in a single one of the older ones. A few had Aggy in them too, with who Sebastian assumed was her own mother. Lookng up, he found what he'd been looking for in the corner of the cobwebby ceiling, a square door. A small handle was affixed to one side, and when Sebastian pulled it, it opened downwards, releasing a wooden ladder. Sebastian climbed up this quickly, finding himself in a spacious room, the ceiling sloping on either side, a small round window set into the wall at either end. It was very clean, and the floors looked to be in absolutely perfect condition. He looked around at the various items strewn around the room, finding all the things rumoured to belong to witches and more. There was a large table with three mismatched chairs around it, in th far corner was what looked like an empty cauldron. There were books lying everywhere, in teetering piles on the floor, table and shelves. One shelf was filled with large glass balls, a few with a strange cloudy substance in them. There were several boxes of matched on the table, as well as small chunks of chalk, and peices of paper with strange scribbles jotted down. next to the trapdoor, which opened against the wall, was a large open cupboard. The top shelf was filled with empty glass bottles with cork tops, and the second had a bunch of larger jars, a few empty, but a few with strange things floating in brightly colourd liquid. On the bottom shelf were a lot of neatly folded dark materials. On the floor by the cauldron was a strange see through box, filled with water and plant life. When he looked closer, Sebastian saw it was filled with tiny wriggling tadpoles. As he crossed the room away from the trapdoor, a small door cam into view. Curiosity overcoming him, Sebastian opened it, crawling through to find a smaller room, with a large window taking up a whole wall. All around him were pots and troughs full of plants and flowers, vines creeping up the walls and hanging from the ceiling. Each pot had a small label in it, spelling out what plant it was and how to grow it healthily, and Sebastian found himself wishing Finny could grow flowers like this. He crawled back out of the tight space, standing up and preparing to leave, however when he turned around, he was intercepted when a force far more powerful than anything he'd felt before blasted him back.

~Place skip and slight time backwards jump~  
Scarlett and Aggy sat cross legged on a bench in the school playground during breaktime, snacking on the croissants they'd bought from the cafeteria, talking about how annoying their fellow classmates were, when Scarlett suddenly tensed up.  
"What is it?" Aggy asked, waving a hand in her friends face. Scarlett snarled, ripping up her leftover food, and throwing it to the floor.  
"Someone's in the attic" she seethed, getting up and brushing off her clothes. With a snap of her fingers she spun in a small circle on the spot, vanishing into thin air and leaving Aggy to shrug her shoulders and slump back to wait for the bell.  
Reappearing at the top of the ladder, Scarlett looked around, spotting the tall demon standing up after leaving her plant room. Ager rose in her and just as he turned around, she sent a blast of energy at him, knocking him into the wall and winding him. The shelf above him wobbled slightly and one of the glass balls began to roll off. Before it could fall, Scarlett caught it, using her magic to summon it to her hand and set it down on the large table. She stepped towards Sebastian, who was struggling to get back up.  
"What are you doing in here?" She questioned icily.  
"I'm merely following my masters orders" He smirked, even as he struggled. He stopped smirking when she backhanded him.  
"Do not toy with me demon, I am BEYOND furious with both you and your master! All I ask is that you follow the rules I set, in exchange for my help! Would you rather be stuck here forever?" Anger getting the best of her, she raised her hands again, throwing him threw the air, and he landed by the trapdoor. When she flicked her wrist, he felt himself jerking down the whole and landing heavily on the floor. He quickly got up again, backing away and preparing his knives for a fight. He was surprised when she didn't come down, and hesitantly took a step forward, when a quiet voice whispered in his ear, a slim arm wrapped around his neck.  
"Did you really expect me to not have spells in place?" Scarlett smirked and let the demon go, floating down to the ground, having had to hover just to be his height. She shook her head in mock disappointment.  
"Jeez, why does everyone underestimate me?" She strolled from the room after snapping her fingers, causing the trapdoor to close itself, taking the ladder with it. Sebastian blinked, confused. Her personality had gone from murderous rage to her usual sarcastic self in less than a minute. He smirked. Clearly this girl was one of a kind.  
He followed her from the room and into the library, where his master had looked up confused. Scarlett was perusing the books, occasionally pulling one out and reading the blurb, before sliding it back into place and moving on. Sebastian went to stand behind his masters chair. Ciel looked at him.  
"What was all that noise just now?" He asked. Sebastian was about to reply when Scarlett interupted, now holding a blue book in her hands.  
"Me dealing with your butlers impertinence" she said absent mindedly flicking the pages in the book. Ciel raised his eyebrows at Sebastian but said nothing.  
"I thought you were supposed to be in school until 3pm?" He asked.  
"Yes, but I was immediately informed when the demon went into my attic. Protective charms and the like" She turned another page.  
"Shouldn't you go back to school then?"  
"Nah, it's the last day of the week anyway, I'm sure Aggy'll do fine without me. It seems I'm going to need to keep a better eye on the two of you" She finally looked up at them, raising one eyebrow.  
"My apologies for the intrusion of your privacy" Ciel said, inclining his head towards.  
"It's quite alright" Aggy replied. "I figured you'd go in there anyway." She looked back at her book, and Ciel said no more. They spend the rest of the day in companiable silence, both of them immersing themselves in books, with Sebastian bringing them tea every now and then. It was a restful day, and even Ciel found he was enjoying himself.  
That is, until Aggy came crashing through the door, running over and launching herself onto Scarlett, who was startled and dropped her book. Aggy jumped away when she felt a pricking sensation in her forearm, and rubbed her skin slightly, where a small burn was already healing.  
"Dude, really?"She complained, eyeing the red skin. Scarlett, picked up the book, straightening out the pages and tutting.  
"You shouldn't have leaped onto me like that"she said, setting the book on the coffee table near her. Aggy rolled her eyes and plopped into a chair next to Ciel, who looked vaguely uncomfortable.  
"Didja find out who went in the attic?" She asked, putting her booted feet on the table. Scarlett pushed them gently off.  
"Sebastian was up there" She informed Aggy, who scoffed.  
"Sheesh, did he think you wouldn't sense THAT dark an aura going up there? That demon is a little funny in the head" She giggled slightly, crossing her legs on the chair.  
"You're one to talk" Ciel muttered quietly, standing up and exiting the room, huffing slightly when he turned to see Aggy sticking her tongue out at him. Scarlett smirked, sitting down again.  
"Y'know, it's probably bad that a 12 year old is more mature than you" She said, earning herself a pillow to the face. Or she would have if she hadn't deflected it with a lazy wrist flick. Aggy coughed lightly when she picked up her book, and she looked up to see the blue haired girl fidgeting slightly, wringing her hands. "What?" Scarlett asked irritably, eager to read again. Aggy looked up.  
"Um, I'm just wondering, how much damage did you do to the butler?"She asked quietly. Scarlett raised her eyebrow.  
"Oh please, I barely scratched the guy. He's a demon anyway, and if I had used my power to its full potential, we would have several holes in the wall right now"she pointed out, picking her book back up. Aggy visibly sighed with relief.  
"Oh good, after last time I was a little worried" she said, standing up and stealing a brownie form Scarlett's plate. "So, any news on getting the weirdo's home?" She asked cheerfully. Scarlett hummed a yes, flicking through to find her page again.  
"Yeah, figured out something last night" She said. "It's some powerful shit though, I tell you right now. I haven't got the strength, I'd be killed trying. I'm afraid we're gonna have to call the boss up" She muttered immersing herself in the book once more. Aggy sighed and flopped backwards.  
"Awh maan, that's gonna be one hell of a day for Sebastian and Ciel" she giggled, jumping when the butler came into the room. "Speak of the devil and he shall come" she laughed, grabbing a biscuit from the tray Sebastian held. Scarlett rolled her eyes.  
"Believe me, if it were that easy he'd be here right now" she muttered, giving up on reading and placing the book back on its shelf. Sebastian looked confused.  
"Excuse me?" He asked setting down the tray. Scarlett shook her head.  
"Ignore us, inside jokes" she said, smiling at the butler and helping herself to more tea. She'd decided it was okay for him to make her tea and serve her for today, since he had trespassed upstairs, though she's forgiven him after the third of fourth brownie. She motiooned for the demonic butler to sit, which he did so, still a little wary of her.  
She sat opposite him and Aggy smirked, sitting cross legged on her chair.  
"Okay Sebastian, you wanted help getting back to your time, correct?" Scarlett began.  
"That is correct my lady" Sebastian replied. She rolled her eyes.  
"Dude, enough with the my lady, call me Scarlett okay? You would literally get stabbed if you went out speaking like that.. after all the women finished molesting you because of your voice" Aggy choked, mouth filled with food and causing Sebastian to shoot her an icy glare when she sprayed crumbs. She shrugged and waved a hand, causing them to disappear. When he turned away she stuck her tongue out. Scarlett carried on.  
"Anyway, I decided our best course of action would be to um, call up the boss" She said, glancing at Sebastina, to see his reacition. He raised his eyebrow,  
"The boss?'"'he asked curiously. Scarlett sighed.  
"Yeah, y'know, big boss, the real deal, diablo, prince of darkness, Beezlebub, the antichrist, oh Lord of Evilness, sarcastic asshole, big D, or whatever shit he's nicknamed himself?" Aggy snorted, choking slightly on her tea.  
"Oh my fucking god" She laughed. "Big D?"She asked. Scarlett rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, he has a massive ego-"Aggy cut her off.  
"Not the only thing that's apparently massive" She snickered, wincing when Scarlett shot her a withering glance. The red head turned to Sebastian, who still seemed confused.  
"Dude, we're calling Lucifer, Satan, the King of Hell up here to give us a hand" she said irritably. Sebastian expression changed to one of disbelief.  
"You can do that?" He asked. Scarlett nodded.  
"I'm a witch, my power is derived from him, of course I know the bastard" She said, rolling her eyes again. Sebastian flinched.  
"You should not insult him, he holds far more power than anyone walking this earth, and I doubt he'd enjoy beying called names by a woman." He said slowly, eyes flicking around the room as if expecting him to pop out from behind the door. Aggy snickered.  
"Sebastian" she started. "Have you ever actually met Lucifer?" She asked. Sebastian shook his head. Aggy laughed. "Well I can assure you, we've called him far worse and he did not really give 2 shits, we're already damned to spend our afterlifes prowling Hell, it really can't be much worse" she scoffed, pulling her phone out and answering a text. Sebastian looked at Scarlett.  
"When you be summoning him?" He asked. Scarlett shrugged.  
"Probably tomorrow, I can't be bothered tonight, I was gonna teach you some crap about living in this century" She said, getting up and stretching. She clicked her fingers in Aggy's face. "Dude, pizza or chinese?" she asked. Aggy jumped up.  
"CHINESE!" She yelled excitedly. Scarlett giggled and opened the door.  
"Come one then, we need to ask Ciel if he wants any" Aggy bounded out of the room ahead of her friend, who huffed and raced after her, slamming the door behind her.  
Sebastian sat quietly for a moment, lost in his won thoughts. It confused him to think that two mortals, even if they were witches, had the power to summon his King, whereas he, a high ranking demon, had never had the pleasure. He was about to get up, when a dark mist seemed to appear out of nowhere, wrapping itself around his legs and rendering him immobile. His eyes widened in alarm as the mist climbed higher up his legs, until it encompassed most of his body. A deep, booming voice echoed around the room.  
"And what are you doing here, Sebastian Michaelis?"


	8. Chapter 8

Aggy and Scarlett, halfway through calling the local chinese, suddenly froze in their actions, turning hteir faces up look at the ceiling. Both could feel a powerful change in the aura upstairs, a dark, intimidating one. That could only mean...  
"LUCY!" Aggy squealed excitedly, throwing the phone at Scarlett and racing up the stairs 2 at a time, leaving the red head to sigh in exasperation, dialing the rest of the number and waiting for someone to pick up on the other end. When she'd finished ordering and hung up, Scarlett began to make her own way up to the library. When she passed Ciel's room, his curious face peeked round the door.  
"What's wrong with Agatha?" He asked. Scarlett scrunched up her nose.  
"Lucy's upstairs, so she's gone to bother him" She answered, carrying on her way upstairs.  
"Who's Lucy?" Ciel called after her, and she sighed.  
"Come up and meet him if you want." She said, opening the library door and disappearing inside, carefully looking over the scene before her.  
On the floor was a panting Sebastian, who had blood on his shirt. Standing over him was a tall, disconcerting figure, with dark brown hair that was fashionably messy, wearing a white shirt and black jeans, as well as a black leather motorbike jacket. Aggy was sitting in an armchair, legs crossed in a ladylike fashion, humming to herself as she played on her phone. Scarlett crossed her arms as the man looked at her.  
"Why hello Scarlett" He smirked, and his red eyes seemed to glow slightly. Scarlett rolled her eyes.  
"What are you doing?" She asked, pursing her lips slightly. Lucifer raised an eyebrow.  
"This demon broke the rules, I am teaching him one Hell of a lesson." He answered innocently. Scarlett snapped her fingers, and Sebastian found himself kneeling behind her. He sat there for a moment, taking in gulps of air before standing, leaning against the wall slightly. Lucifer frowned.  
"He's my guest." Scarlett said sourly. "He didn't break any rules, some witch back in 18-something or other did." She walked towards the Prince of Darkness and tapped him sharply on the nose. "Bad devil, bad bad devil. You should always hear the explanation, and don't skip straight to the torture. And you" She rounded on Aggy, pointing an accusatory finger at her. "You're supposed to be a good example, you shouldn't let him torture people." Aggy looked up, her green eyes innocent.  
"I didn't notice." She said sweetly, placing her phone back in her jean pocket and prancing to stand beside the elder demon.  
"Of course you didn't notice, it has nothing to do with the fact that you're a sadistic moo who loves to watch torture" Scarlett turned to Sebastian, tenderly placing a hand on a particularly nasty gash on his chest. When he winced she drew back sharply, throwing another glare over at Lucifer. "And now he's gonna bleed everywhere before I heal him." She groaned internally, helping Sebastian into one of the cushier armchairs and twisting her hand through the air, unaware of the smirk that briefly flitted across the raven haired demons face as she conjured up a cold, soaked rag, pressing against his wound with a slightly furrowed brow. "Jeez Lucy, be nicer to guests" she murmered as a red stain spread across the cloth. She was so caught up in helping the man, that she didn't notice his hand rising slowly until it covered her own, startling her as she let out a surprised squeak.  
"I can take care of that my lady" He said silkily, taking the cloth from her and dabbing at a few of his other cuts. Scarlett blushed slightly, turning back to look at Lucifer and Aggy, who had matching smirks.  
"What?" She demanded, glaring. They shrugged, still smirking and answered together.  
"Nothing~!" Scarlett huffed and threw herself into an armchair, cheeks still a light rose pink. Aggy pranced over and sat next to her, pulling her feet up onto the chair happily and pulling her phone out again. Lucifer leaned against the wall, a serious expression on his face.  
"Flirting aside, what is this demon doing in your house?" He asked, tugging out a cigarette and lighting it with ease. Scarlet shrugged.  
"Like I said, back in there own time some witch - at least I assume it's witch origins, I doubt demons had that sorta power back then - got pissed at them and sent them to the future... no doubt she thought it would be a punishment. However, if you ask me, present day is far better..." She trailed off, carrying on the conversation in her head. Lucifer cleared his throat.  
"How troublesome, now we'll have to figure out who sent you here, and send you yourselves back. Honestly, I wish I'd never made witching deals, they are truly a bother nowadays." Still grumbling, the fallen angel conjured up a brown leather journal, flitting through it until he came to a marked page.  
"Looks like the only witch around England during 1887 was Eliza Faye. She was 26 years old." Lucifer glanced up at Scarlett. "Your ancestor Charlie!" He said playfully. Scarlett threw a book at him.  
"So basically great granny was breaking the rules?" She asked, ignoring the nickname. Lucifer nodded, and Aggy jumped up.  
"I WANNA SEE IN THE LOG BOOK~!" She yelled, snatching it from the devil's hands and flicking through excitedly. "Here, Vanessa Bulle!"She flicked through a few more names. "URGH my family are soooo annoying, EVERYONE has posh and stuffy names! Ooh, Scarlett, my family was living in America in 1887!" She continued to pore over the book until Lucifer snatched it from her hands and hit her with it.  
"Bad witchy, now, go answer the door" He instructed, flipping back to the page he'd been reading. Aggy furrowed her eyebrows.  
"Door?" She asked, tilting her head.  
"Chinese is here already." Scarlett told her. Aggy immediately ran to the library door, yelling excitedly as she stomped down the stairs. After a moment of silence, quieter footsteps pattered up to the library, and Ciel appeared around the door. He looked Lucifer up and down and turned to look at his demon, visible eye widening at the cuts and gashes adorning the butlers chest and arms.  
"What happened?" He demanded, crossing his arms. Sebastian stood up and bowed, barely wincing.  
"My lord, please allow me to introduce you to my... lord, the fallen angel, Lucifer" He kneeled, facing his Prince, and his dinner. Scarlett giggled at the sight. Lucifer squinted at Ciel.  
"Really Michaelis? This is your chosen meal? And how long has he had you now, 2 years? Sometimes I wonder about you..." He shook his head slightly and Sebastian gave him a questioning look.  
"How do you know of me, your higness?" He asked curiously. Scarlett butted in before Lucifer could answer.  
"Spoilers!" She sang, winking to the black haired demon, and before they could ask what she meant, Lucifer changed the subject.  
"So you need a lift back to your time? What about the place?" He was looking at Sebastian intently.  
"I woke up in a woods nearby. I was with my young master in his study when we both fell unconscious" He spoke calmly as he got back up from his knees. Scarlett whipped out her phone.  
"Where were you living?" She asked as she typed in the password.  
"The Phantomhive Manor" Ciel was the one to answer. Scarlett nodded and immediately began typing. She clicked on one of the links that popped up on google and read quickly, scimming large blocks of text.  
"The manor was destroyed in World War I, right near the beginning it was bombed, killing the occupants. Did you know anyone called Finnian? Or possibly a Mey Rin?" She glanced at the boy. He paled and nodded.  
"They are my servants. What of myself or Bardroy?" He asked quietly. Scarlett shook her head.  
"As I said, if I were to tell you, shit would go down. Doesn't mention you or this Bardroy, and I'm not checking. We don't know our futures, so you can't know either." She switched her phone off and pulled a thick book from a nearby shelf. "This book is the history of this area, if I'm right, this must be where the Phantomhive Manor once stood, or at least, where you woke up must have been" She flipped through some pages. "Yep, these woods grew over the wreckage of the Manor, and this house was built several years later in 1946 by my grandparents." She flipped the book shut and slid it back in it's place, picking up a few more and sliding them back as well. While she did this Sebastian bowed to his food.  
"Young master, please excuse me, it is inappropriate for a Phantomhive butler to be seen in such a state." He murmered. Ciel nodded curtly, and Sebastian was about to exit the room, when Scarlett spoke up, in the middle of piling up the brownie plates and tea mugs onto a tray.  
"Dude, what are you gonna change into?" She looked at him with raised eyebrows. Sebastian blinked a her and she sighed, walking to the door and tugging the door open. "Come one, I might have something for you. Though I doubt it's your style.." She muttered under her breath, leading Sebastian to her room. She flicked on the light switch, and the room was lit up by the small black chandelier on the ceiling, as well as various multi coloured fairy lights strung up around the bed, curtains, and mirror. Sebastian marveled at the sight, thinking about how many candles he'd had to buy in the 2 years he'd lived with the master. He stood by the door and watched as Scarlett rummaged under her bed, pulling out a large cardboard box labeled 'Nick'. She muttered something that he couldn't catch, and masking tape holdign the box closed neatly severed itself. Scarlett reached her hand in and pulled out some neatly folded clothes. She unfolded them and held them up for inspection.  
"It'll be big, he was a bit wider than you" she said dubiously. "But I reckon they'll do." She pulled out some other things and threw them to Sebastian, who looked over them curiously. There was a dark grey button down shirt which did look rather large, as well as what appeared to be trousers, but the material was one Sebastian didn't recall seeing. Although he'd heard talk of a new fabric in France, called denim. He looked at the red haired girl, who was making her bed, fluffing up the pillows.  
"Is this denim?" He asked. She glanced at the item he held up.  
"Yeah, they're super common nowadays, denim trousers are called jeans. I own a bunch. Oh, if you need a belt, ask Aggy" She smiled at him, and he took that as his cue to leave, heading to his room to change. When the door shut behind him, she shut her own and opened her chest of drawers, rifling through for some comfier clothes than the dress and boots she put on that morning.  
She exited her room a few moments later in black jogging trousers, and a black muscle tee which said 'I don't trust me either'. She put on black socks covered in donuts, and a black bando under the top. As she walked back to the library, she pulled her hair up into a messy ponytil, tying it off with a red hairtye.  
When she re-entered the room,s he found Ciel looking interestedly at Lucifer, who was looking amused. She raised her eyebrows but decided not to pry on what they'd spoken about, choosing to instead talk to Lucifer.  
"So, how we gonna get them home?" She asked brightly. The fallen angel shrugged.  
"Not for a while, when's the next full moon?" He asked.  
"Ummm, November 6th I believe, the last one was on October 8th, 2 days ago." She answered. Lucifer smirked.  
"Looks like you're stuck with Victorian prudes for a while Charlie~!" He sang teasingly. Scarlett looked confused.  
"Prudes?" She asked. Lucifer pointed at Ciel, and she turned to see the boy blushing and covering his eyes.  
"Dude, you aren't seeing anything, so you can see a bando, be thankful it's not my bra." She rolled her eyes and the 12 year olds blush deepened. "And you, what do you mean by that?" She turned to look at Lucifer suspiciously. He smirked again.  
"The spell can only be done on the full moon" He said. Scarlett's eyes widened and she groaned.  
"You've gotta be kidding me... I really will have to teach them 21st century manners..." Then her face brightened up. "That'll be amusing!" Lucifer opened his mouth to reply when Aggy's voice drifted up the stairs.  
"DINNER YOU BITCHES" The red heads freind screamed. Ciel gasped at the language and Scarlett chuckled.  
"Well, I'm leaving then, see you in 27 days witchy" With that, the fallen angel snapped his fingers, disintegrating into a black mist and vanishing from the room. Scarlett turned to Ciel and held out her hand, grinning.  
"Come on then, I wanna see you trying chinese!"


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning found Ciel Phantomhive sitting quietly at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of Earl Grey tea provided by Sebastian. Opposite him sat the blue haired Aggy, crosslegged in her chair, with a pint glass of orange juice and a straw. She had added several large ice cubes to her drink, and for reasons unknown to Ciel, she was attempting to stack them in a small bowl. Needless to say, she was not very successful. Sebastian had already served them a hearty breakfast of eggs and toast, and Aggy had made herself a large plate of bacon, that she nibbled on every now and then. Scarlett had not yet appeared from her room, though during the night, Ciel had heard a lot of shouting, and what sounded like crying.  
He decided it was best not to disturb her.  
Aggy seemed to share his thoughts, since when Sebastian offered to take Scarlett some food, she leaped up and blocked his way out, and had forced Ciel to order Sebastian to leave the red haired girl alone. It was now nearing 10:30am, and it seemed that Scarlett had no intention to join them. Ciel turned to Aggy.  
"What is Scarlett doing?" He asked, making the witch jump, swearing as her tower collapsed again.  
"Damnit! How should I know?" She began to build again. Ciel blinked  
"Because she is your friend?" He asked slowly, uncertain about what he should do. Through observation, he'd found that Agatha Bulle did unexpected things at unexpected moments. She would be happy and carefree one moment, and the next she could be throwing you from the window. She was boisterous, loud, and was unafraid of being herself. She took charge in situations was interested in, and if she didn't care, she refused to co operate. Ciel had quickly learnt that both witches were stubborn, and earlier had learnt that Aggy was NOT a morning person, when he'd politely greeted her, and she'd threatened to remove his extremities if he spoke another word before she'd eaten. Now she sighed, giving up with the ice cubes and dunking them back into her juice.  
"Friendship doesn't mean I know what she's doing every moment of the day midget." She grumbled, sipping her juice through her straw.  
"So why did you tell us not to go and see her?" He asked, beginning to get a little frustrated with the older girl.  
"Because if you wake her up before 11am she throws things at your head." Aggy replied, getting up and heading to the fridge. Ciel groaned and thumped his head against the table, as Aggy fetched a bottle of ketchup.  
"What on earth have I gotten myself into?" He grumbled to himself. Aggy plopped down back in her seat.  
"Awwhh, come on, I ain't that bad, besides, it ain't like you have any choice midget" She winked at him and began squirting ketchup on her bacon. Sebastian entered the room as she shoved a forkful in her mouth, grimacing when she found it cold. The demon butler began to collect the plates and empty mugs from the table and she waved her hand over the meat, murmering a minor burning spell to reheat the food. Ciel looked on interestedly as steam began to waft from the bacon.  
"It must be quite useful" He commented. Aggy looked up at him, mouth filled with food.  
"Heeeh?" She made a questioning sound, gulping down the food and taking a swig of orange juice. "Whaddya mean titch?" Ciel's brow twitched.  
"I meant your magic." He answered irritably. Aggy looked thoughtful.  
"Yes, I suppose it is useful, but I don't know if it's honestly worth the cost." She shuddered slightly as she answered him, and pushed her plate away.  
"What do you mean 'the cost'?" Ciel asked curiously. He'd never seen Aggy so sincere. She drew her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them.  
"When our ancestors made the deal, they had to pay some form of a price, since going to Hell when you die obviously isn't enough" She rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Each witch pays a unique price, sometime it's handed down to their children. Me for instance, the price I pay for my powers is incredible pain. My mother had the same, however my grandmother paid with her sight. Scarlett's mother paid with her life, each year she slowly lost more energy, and my the time she hit 30, she was as frail as an 80 year old. She died at 31, when Scarlett was 12. Scarlett herself suffers from nightmares. When she was younger, she would stay up every night to avoid them. She still does sometimes. You see, kick ass magical powers are fun and all but.." She paused, frowning. "Is it really worth it to suffer for your whole life, or to watch a friend suffer, and have no control over it?" She bit her lip and looked at the table. Ciel was quiet, thinking about what she'd told him. He was about to ask another question, when a shuffling noise by the door caught his attention. He glanced up to see Scarlett entering the room, fully dressed in a loose, black and white, pinstriped blouse, dark jeans, and for some reason, a headband with two large cat ears on it. She had a large green ring on, as well as various brightly coloured bracelets. Her red hair, usually straight, had been curled into loose waves, and she'd already done her makeup. She skipped over to one of the overhead cupboards, opening it to reveal a lot of sweets, but before she could select a sugary treat, the doors slammed shut, making Scarlett jump, and Aggy snicker.  
"You shouldn't have sugar before a proper meal" Sebastian scolded from behind her, smirking slightly as she pouted.  
"Well that's just mean" She mumbled, sticking out her tongue. It only took a few moments for her to perk up again, and she jumped up and down on the balls of her feet. "Who's ready to go out?" She asked enthusiastically. Aggy's face broke out into a grin and she jumped up.  
"Lemme go get dressed!" She yelled, already running from the room. Scarlett giggled and twirled.  
"Come on you two, lighten up, I refuse to share my house with grumpy butts!" She poked Sebastian's chest. His face went blank.  
"Grumpy butts?" He asked slowly. Scarlett pouted and nodded.  
"You're a grumpy butt, but TODAY, I'm going to take you both shopping, and you can observe modern day behaviour, and we'll teach you how to behave and show you all the cool stuff, like my car!" She was jumping again, an excited gleam in her crimson eyes. Sebastian smirked.  
"And does everybody wear such adorable kitty ears int he present day?" He asked amusedly. Scarlett twirled.  
"Oh, do you like them? I put them on because it's almost Halloween!" She ran over to Ciel and started pulling him up. "Come ooooon Mr Snooty McSnoot, you should be excited, you'll LOVE Halloween with us!" She tried to drag him away, but he dug his heels firmly in the ground and scowled.  
"What do you mean by Halloween? Isn't that the ridiculous holiday in which peasants dress up in masks and tell ghost stories?" He wrinkled his nose in disgust, and Scarlett drooped slightly.  
"Yes, I suppose that's how it was celebrated in your time. However, the new customs involve pumpkin carving, and trick or treating. And don't worry Ciel, you already look like you're in a Halloween costume in those clothes!" The red head smiled sweetly at him.  
"OOH BUUUURN!" Aggy yelled as she re entered the kitchen, fully dressed in ripped jeans and a Twisted Sister shirt. She couldn't do much with her hair, since it was a lot shorter than Scarlett's, but she had put on a matching headband, though hers had white ears. She was fiddling with a black Death Note bag, checking for her wallet, phone, and various other things. "Anyway, Ciel, I'd think trick or treating was right up your alley" She told the young boy. He looked to Scarlett for an explanation.  
"Right up your alley, means something you'd be interested in" She said, leaving the room.  
"I see, and pray, why would I be interested?" He asked Aggy, who giggled.  
"Trick or treating is when you dress up, go out, and knock on peoples doors. Then you yell 'Trick or Treat!' and they give you sweets! You do that til you have a bag full!" She caught a pair of black ankle boots that were thrown through the open door and slippe them on. Ciel thought about the new customs.  
"It sounds like begging to me" He commented, gesturing for Sebastian to follow as he and Aggy left the kitchen.  
"Well, I guess it kind of is, but it's nice to relax afterwards with a scary movie" She answered, heading over to a door on the left. Scarlett grabbed her keys from the hook, having put on a pair of plain black boots that reached her knees, and followed her friend. Ciel and Sebastian trotted dutifully after them curiously, startled when they saw what was throught the door.  
"What is that?!" Ciel gasped. It looked a little like the few cars that he'd seen, except nothing like them at all. Scarlett hopped up and down excitedly.  
"This is my darling 1979 Austin Mini Cooper, and she is my baby, so don't hurt her feelings." She glared at the guests, who looked hesitant about setting foot in the shiny black machine, and patted the hood. Aggy was already hopping in the back seat, and pulled her phone out. When neither Ciel nor Sebastian made any move to follow her, she glared.  
"Look, just hurry up okay? I wanna get there soon so I can start picking some clothes out for you two, especially you Ciel!" Ciel looked vaguely frightened as Sebastian held the door open for him so he could slide in next to the blue haired witch.  
"Me?" He asked tentatively. Aggy nodded her head furiously.  
"Yep, you're just so adorable, I'm already thinking, blues, green, maybe some red? Dark of course, oh, and obviously something fancier, in black!" She continued to squeal to herself as Scarlett plopped into the drivers seat, closing the car door carefully. Sebastian did the same, sitting in the passenger seat.  
"Ciel, please do up your seat belt" She called, checking the mirrors. "You too Sebastian." She glanced at him and he nodded, easily figuring it out. Aggy however, had to help Ciel, who flushed profusely as she continued to coo over him. Scarlett rolled her eyes and stuck the keys in the ignition, twisting them so that the engine sprang to life. She pressed a small button attached to the sun visor, and the garage door began to slowly lift. When there was enough space for her to get through, she slowly drove out, glancing back to make sure the garage door shut again, before moving down the drive, turning left when she reached the empty road, in the direction of the nearby town.

**A/N: Okay so nothing really happened here... sowwy, but I've been super excited to write a scene where Sebby and Ciel go shopping  
Fun fact: Aggy aspires to someday be a fashion designer/photographer, which is why she's so eager to dress our little shota~!  
OH and look forward to after the shopping, I plan on introducing our Victorian darlings to the wonders of tv and fanfiction.  
HEHE I CAN'T WAIT! Hopefully, you'll start seeing some familiar faces soon too ;)  
Thanks for ready! Sorry for the crappy chapter, and I will be explaining why Scarlett has a car and can drive, and how she and Aggy have a lotta money with no jobs  
See if you can guess why first XD  
Ta ta for now lovies~!**


End file.
